


Broomdick.jpg

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Blame the GC [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Real Events, Blame my gc, Broomdick.jpg, Crack Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Yes this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: You want to read this I promise





	Broomdick.jpg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubbles_Da_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/gifts).



**Owl-chan~~ <3**

Hey hey hEY you busy?

**Me**

Seijoh sleepover!

**Owl-chan**

Oh fun!! We should do that!

**Me**

Oh gtg truth or dare is starting

**Owl-chan**

“In true Seijoh fashion”? Lololol

Tooru rolls his eyes with a smile but before he can text back-

“Tooru.” Oh shit. “Truth or dare.”

Takahiro’s giving him a shit-eating grin, and Tooru wants to wipe that look off his face, “Dare.”

“Ask whoever you’re texting for a dick pic.” 

Fuck. He hasn’t even had the courage to ask Koutarou out yet! And as far as he knows, Koutrou doesn’t even have a dick!

But… a dare’s a dare. And no one wants the back-out penalty in Seijoh truth or dare.

The back out penalty is different for each person. For Tooru it’s usually doing whatever extra math problems the other third years can find in his physics text book on top of doing each sheet of his homework twice.

Yeah he’s not willing to deal with that tonight.

**Me**

Hey owl-chan can I have a dick pic?

**Owl-chan**

Buy me dinner first bro!!

**Me**

It’s for a dare 

**Owl-chan**

I have no dick though!?!?

**Me**

Do what you must

**Owl-chan**

**[broomdick.jpg]**

Tooru, with Hajime looking over his shoulder, hesitates slightly before clicking on the photo.

Koutarou’s face doesn’t make it into the photo, being too tall for the mirror. But everything else does. He’s topless, the scars from his top surgery faintly visible, abs prominent. He’s wearing black sweats, hand at his crotch, presumably to keep in place the giANT FUCKING BROOM PROTRUDING FROM HIS PANTS.

Tooru covers his mouth with one hand as he laughs hard enough to snort and double over.

Hajime reaches over to extract Tooru’s phone from his hand. 

Hajime’s eyes winden comicly as a laugh is startled from him, before he flashes the phone around and hands the phone back to Tooru.

**Me**

BOKUTO KOUTAROU

I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAN

**Owl-chan**

LOVE YOU TOO BUT SERIOUSLY DATE ME FIRST

**Me**

FUCK. YEAH OKAY

Tooru grins as he gets approval from Koutarou to mass-text the photo to Seijoh, “That’s my boyfriend guys so don’t spread this around.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE PIC
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OUR GC IS CRAZY
> 
>  
> 
> @mochiaochi ON INSTAGRAM WAS KIND ENOUGH TO COSPLAY KOU WITH BROOMDICK.JPG!!!!! https://www.instagram.com/p/BiNln-0Bpc6/?taken-by=mochiaochi


End file.
